


The Only Way Worth Going

by Jingle



Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: Burns, Drabble, Flying, Gen, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle
Summary: Icarus wasn't going to let one (or two, or more) disastrous attempts to fly stop him from trying.(Also posted tomy dreamwidth accountandthe drabble_zone community.)





	

Icarus had always heard people talk about getting knocked down and then getting back up again, so he wasn’t sure why those same people labeled him as crazy for wanting to fly again. (And again, and again.)

Sure, the first time had been a disaster and he’d nearly died. And… Alright, it was true, the subsequent attempts he’d made hadn’t ended all that well, either. So? Did that mean he should just give up?

Icarus loved to fly, plain and simple. Forget the burns that marked his body beneath the toga.

After all, what better way to go than up?


End file.
